1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle connector, and more particularly to a receptacle connector having a waterproof function.
2. The Related Art
Currently, a receptacle connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals and a shielding shell. The terminals are integrally molded to the insulating housing. The shielding shell encloses the insulating housing together with the terminals. The shielding shell is made of metal plate. A top of the shielding shell defines two buckling holes transversely spaced from each other. A top of a plug connector matchable with the receptacle connector defines two buckling portions which are capable of telescopically moving upward and downward. The buckling holes are used for buckling the buckling portions therein to interconnect the receptacle connector and the plug connector firmly. In order to increase a waterproof function of the receptacle connector, the two buckling holes of the shielding shell of the receptacle connector are replaced by two receiving hats punched upward from two opposite sides of the top of the shielding shell. So the receiving hats are used for receiving the buckling portions therein to interconnect the receptacle connector and the plug connector.
However, the metal plate which is used for manufacturing the shielding shell usually has a thicker thickness, so the receiving hats will have a higher height if they are punched upward directly from the two opposite sides of the top of the shielding shell. It will affect a whole height of the receptacle connector. Therefore, a receptacle connector which can lower the height of the receiving hat is urgently needed so as to lower the whole height thereof.